


Waking Up

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, minecraft au, there's character death but it's minecraft so it's temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: Sometimes, respawning doesn't always go as planned





	

Zombies were always a bitch to deal with, especially when they were far away from Downtown, and especially especially when it was coming to the end of the day, and everyone was tired from the day's activities.

That's why Michael ended up dying.

It wasn't really too much of a hassle, and the others were slightly jealous that Michael got to respawn at home, instead of having to make the long trip back. As soon as the zombies were dealt with, the rest of the guys picked up his stuff, headed home, and didn't think about it again.

In the morning, as everyone filed out of their houses to see what the day had planned for them, they all noticed that they were down one member. Michael was no-where in sight.

"He's probably still sleeping," Jack said, "He's not had enough sleep with the Lets Play the last few days, and that respawn probably didn't help."

Geoff sighed. "Jeremy, go wake him up," he said, "he's on hunting duty today, and we're running low on meat."

So Jeremy went over to Michaels house, and the others waited... And waited... And waited, until eventually, Jeremy came back, looking mildly panicked.

"He's not there," he said, "I checked his house, I checked the room underneath, I checked the passage, he's not there."

There was a murmur of worry that swept across the group, before Ryan came to his senses.

"Look guys," he explained, "he's probably just taking his time to respawn. As Jack said, he was tired, and the zombie probably had some poison or disease that he's trying to flush out right now. I'd wait until the end of the day, and if he's not back by then, we send a rescue team to see if he's glitched."

"Okay, yeah," Geoff said, "whatever nerd stuff Ryan just said probably happened, Jeremy, Jack, you're on hunting instead."

"Yeah!" Jeremy exclaimed, holding out his hand to high five Jack. "Team big O!"

Jack sighed, but returned the high five. "I thought we agreed to never mention that again."

"Gavin, you come with me for planning," Geoff continued, ignoring the distraction, "and Ryan, you're going to have to do the farming by yourself today, buddy."

Everyone went off to do their respective jobs, but everyone was still weary about Michael.

\-----

It was mid afternoon when Jack and Jeremy come back from their hunt. They were out of arrows, and were going to stock up on some more, when they saw Ryan, bustling about Downtown, potions and potion ingredients laden in his arms. He was going between his house and Michael's and whatever he was doing clearly had nothing to do with farming.

"Hey Rye!" Jeremy called, causing Ryan to come to a dead halt, and a few nether warts tumbled out of his hands. "Whatch'a doing?"

"No time to explain," Ryan said, "take these -" he handed Jeremy some empty bottles, a vial of gast tears, glistening melon seeds, and nether warts "- and brew them. Warts with seeds, warts with tears, don't mix the two."

Jeremy went back to his house to find his brewing stand, whilst Jack stayed with Ryan, jogging to keep up with him.

"You still haven't told us what you're doing," He said, "what are the potions for? Did you find a hurt animal?"

"No, they're for Michael," Ryan said, as if that should be obvious.

"Oh, you found Michael?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I did, and he's not doing too well," Ryan started to explain, but Jack had gone to Geoff's house, presumably to tell them that Michael was okay.

Jeremy went back to Ryan's house, apprehensive about what he might find that Ryan was brewing potions for. He found Ryan standing over his bed, in which lay Michael, who looked to be in a lot of pain. He quickly handed the potions to Ryan, then nervously stepped over to see what was the matter.

"It's okay, it's okay," Ryan said, momentarily checking the potions Jeremy had given him, before deeming them acceptable, and uncapping the red one, gently dabbing it over Michaels shoulder. Michael seemed to calm down slightly, and Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. He uncapped the pink one, and handed it to Michael.

"Okay, I need you to drink this one, dear, do you think you can do that?

Jeremy stood by in confusion, since when has Ryan ever called anyone "dear"? Maybe this was just his bedside manner, and Jeremy just hadn't witnessed it first-hand before.

Jeremy slowly walked out of Ryan's house, only to find the other guys waiting outside too. They all looked at him expectantly, and he just shrugged. Gavin want to go in, followed closely by everyone else.

"Are you really all in here?" Ryan asked, "can someone get some milk, please? It's in that chest by the door." He was handed a bucket of milk, which Ryan proceeded to fill a bottle with. And hand to Michael.

"Michael's got a bad case of Post," Ryan explained. Post, they all knew, was short for post-respawn pain, where injuries and ailments lingered even after they had respawned and 'cured'. "the zombie must have taken a chunk out of his shoulder. The wound seems to have been sealed over, but the pain is still there. He's getting milk in case there's a remaining infection."

"Why is he here, and not in his own house?" Gavin asked.

"Well, I don't think you'd really want to move that much when you have the pain of a chunk of missing flesh." Ryan said, backhandedly.

"So, you carried him across here?" Geoff asked, "why? Michael's house has so much more room and there's actually a brewing stand there."

Ryan looked sheepish, and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, looking pointedly at the ground and scratching the back of his neck. He knew that people respawned in the last place that they had slept, he wondered how long it would take everyone else to remember. The others had a moment to think, but Michael called Ryan back over to him.

"Yes, Michael?" Ryan asked, kneeling down so he was eye level with Michael, and ignoring the looks of dawning realisation on the others faces.

"Thanks, Rye," Michael said, lightly kissing Ryan before lying back down and going back to sleep.

There was a moment of silence, before Ryan sighed.

"Well, I guess we were never going to be able to keep that a secret forever, were we?" Ryan said, blushing at his friends' grins.

"So that night before the Lets Play started, you two were..." Gavin trailed off, leaving the rest to interpretation. Ryan nodded.

"You know, it's a miracle that that was the first time he's actually fallen asleep at mine," Ryan said, "we've had this going for weeks now and he's always gone back home afterwards."

"So that's who I've been seeing creeping out of Ryan's house past midnight!" Jeremy realised. "It was Michael."

"Why did you never question Ryan sneaking out of his house in the dead of night?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know, man," Jeremy said, "it's Ryan, I don't question the creepy shit he does, I just go with it."

"Yeah, that's fair."


End file.
